The Fort Night Exploration
by nibbler747
Summary: Contains spoilers for 8-20 : The Fortification Implementaiton. Do not read if you don't want to be spoiled. This one shot fanfic explores the events of the Fort Night. Total Shamy Smut/Fluff.


**The Fort Night Exploration**

The fort was magnificent, it was quite something to behold. Amy smiled over at Sheldon as he strung the last of the Christmas lights inside.

"All done!" Sheldon exclaimed. He ran over to the wall and turned off the apartment lights. The entire fort glowed in a beautiful twinkly light. It felt like they had created a whole little underground city on another planet.

"Let's get in!" Sheldon said in an excited voice. He pulled open their blanket door and they climbed in. The fort was quite huge inside, and they had filled it with cushions, blankets, pillows. They had a little table on the side for snacks and drinks. There was another table in there that housed Sheldon's laptop, in case they wanted to watch TV or a movie. There were two air mattresses blown up, covered with Sheldon's comforter from his bed, and a spare comforter. It looked positively cozy.

"I love it! This is the perfect fort." Sheldon said proudly.

"It's kind of like camping" Amy smiled.

Sheldon got a look of disgust on his face. "Camping? Camping!? This is far superior to camping. Our fort is a perfect 71.6 degrees and will remain so all night, there are no bugs, animals, wind, or roots to sleep on. We have access to a full kitchen and bathroom if required. And most importantly…" Sheldon smiled. "This fort has Wi-Fi."

Amy started laughing, and went back to the entrance of the fort. "I have something that will make this fort even better." She exited the fort, and returned carrying two mugs. She carefully set it on the table, and exited the fort again. This time she returned with a huge bowl of popcorn that was flecked with red.

Sheldon looked at the two mugs and a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Hot Chocolate! Amy, I love hot chocolate! Is this the real of fake kind?"

"Real of course."

"Milk or water?"

"Milk, it tastes so much better"

"How many mini-marshmallows did you put in?"

"Seven."

"Seven, a prime number. It's the perfect amount of marshmallow for the volume of hot chocolate." He took a large sip. "Aaahh…it's absolutely perfect." He had a look of bliss on his face. Sheldon eyed the popcorn. "Amy, why does the popcorn look slightly red?"

"Oh this is a special home-made popcorn recipe. I made popcorn in the pot with oil, then sprinkled it with a bit of salt, sugar, and cayenne pepper."

"You know how I feel about non-standard popcorn." Sheldon said cautiously.

"Just give it a try" Amy encouraged.

"Well, what is life without whimsy right?" Sheldon took a handful of popcorn and started to eat it. "It's spicy, but it's really good." He grabbed the whole bowl, and flopped onto his bed and started munching away.

"Hey, that is for us to share! Move over and let me have some too!" Amy laughed. She sat next to Sheldon on his air mattress and took a large handful. She looked over at Sheldon. He looked so handsome in is blue plaid pyjamas. She couldn't believe that she was going to sleep over tonight. Her heart started to beat faster. She knew that she agreed to a PG night with him, but she was still so happy. The thought of him sleeping right next to her, filled her heart with contentment.

"Do you want to watch Netflix?" Sheldon asked

"Umm…Ok. Maybe one show? It's getting late, and we both have to work tomorrow."

"Very true, Amy. How about something funny? " He put on an old episode of Curb your Enthusiasm. They lay there and watched, laughing and relaxed. It felt so good and comfortable in the fort. Sheldon had not even complained that she was lying on his bed with him. As the episode ended, Sheldon turned off his laptop, and they quietly stared at each other for a minute.

Amy felt nervous, and then shifted herself up. "Ok, I will go brush my teeth, and come back." She scurried off. Sheldon was still staring at her.

When she got back from the bathroom, Sheldon was no longer in the fort, but was washing the mugs and popcorn bowl. "I think my lips are a bit swollen from all the cayenne" he said. She looked at them, and they had a slightly pouty reddish hue.

"Me too. Look at mine" She stood right in front of Sheldon and looked up at him. He took his wet thumb and ran it along her bottom lip.

A soft hoo escaped from her lips. His piercing blue eyes stared down at her as he licked his lips. "PG, Dr. Fowler. This is a PG evening. " He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I'm going to go brush my teeth, and then we'll go to sleep." He walked off towards the bathroom. Amy stared at him as he walked down the hallway, his touch was still burning on her lips.

She walked back into the fort and climbed onto her air mattress. She pulled the covers over her and lay her head on the pillow. Her heart was still racing from his touch. She needed to calm down. How could she stay calm, when he was going to be sleeping right next to her?

Sheldon returned, opening the fort blanket door. He straightened out his comforter and pillows, and then climbed into bed. He turned his body so that he was facing her. "Amy?"

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"I really like having you here. Thank-you for sleeping over." Sheldon said quietly.

Amy smiled. "I really like being here with you too Sheldon. It's been really nice" she said softly.

Sheldon reached over to the power bar, and flicked off the Christmas lights.

"Goodnight Dr. Fowler, sleep well"

"Goodnight Dr. Cooper, sweet dreams"

They both lay on their air mattresses and stared at the roof of the fort, silence filling the room.

* * *

Sheldon was tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep. He had set up a perfect environment, but he was simply not used to not sleeping in his own bed. That and the fact, that the air mattress was too short for his tall frame. The lower parts of his legs were dangling past the end of the bed. He sat up and looked over at Amy. She was lying there peacefully, her long brown hair fanned out on her pillow. He could smell her hair, it smelled floral and beautiful. She really was the most perfect girlfriend. She was so fun and easy going. It was so easy to talk to her. She never pressured him, even though she joked around a lot. She was also absolutely gorgeous.

He knew that she wanted him, and it was doing crazy things to him. This beautiful woman lying there beside him wanted him. Him! He tried to deny his feelings for so long, but he knew that he wanted her too. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her. He wanted to run his hands all over her body, to explore and discover all the treasures that lay beneath her clothes. He wanted her to touch him. Oh God, he wanted her to touch him so badly. She was lying right there beside him. Nobody was home to bother them, it would be so easy. Why was he denying her? Himself? He wasn't ready to sleep with her, but he was definitely more than ready to do some exploring.

"Amy?" he said very quietly.

"Yes?" she quickly replied.

"I thought you were sleeping? You were lying there with your eyes closed." Sheldon said surprised.

Amy sat up and turned towards Sheldon. "I couldn't sleep, I'm not used to not sleeping in my own bed. Plus I feel a bit cold."

"I'm not accustomed to not sleeping in my bed either. Plus I don't really fit well on this air mattress" He wiggled his toes to show Amy how they were off the bed.

"Well, if we push our two mattresses together, you could sleep diagonally?" Amy suggested.

Sheldon stared at her. That little minx, what was she up to? Was she having the same thoughts as him?

"That does not leave much room for you in the bed Amy" Sheldon said as he looked at Amy, he was already getting up to pull her mattress closer.

"Well, I'm not that tall, so I don't need too much room. I'll be much closer to you, which would solve my problem of being cold through body heat." Amy smiled and snapped her fingers. "I'm a problem solver, it's what I do."

"Quoting me now, Dr. Fowler?" Sheldon said smiling. They both stood up and he pulled their mattresses together. "Let's put a blanket down over both mattresses so we don't fall in the gap. Sheldon made up the bed again, and put the two comforters on the bed and lay out the pillows. He got in and stretched his legs out fully. That was so much better. There was barely any room for Amy though. She climbed into the bed and snuggled up very close to Sheldon. She put her arm across his chest.

"Is this too close for you?" Amy whispered.

"Yes, but…." Sheldon stammered

"But what?" Amy asked.

"It's too close, but I kind of like it." Sheldon said shyly. He started softly stroking her hair, as he held her close. His heart was beating faster, as the scent of her floral shampoo filled the air.

"Amy, perhaps we couldn't sleep because we didn't end our date night properly. You know how I am about tasks being left uncompleted." Sheldon whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean? What did we leave uncompleted? Technically, our date night is not ov – "

Sheldon put a finger to her lips. "We forgot our end-of date kiss" he said softly as he stared into her green eyes.

"Well, our date is not really over yet now is it Sheldon?" Amy teased. She leaned in closer to him.

"Well perfection is not attained without practice is it Dr. Fowler?" He leaned in and lightly kissed her slightly swollen lips. She returned the favour, kissing Sheldon deeply. He put his arms around her and pulled her in even closer. Sheldon lightly sucked her bottom lip, before slowly and tentatively slipping his tongue into her mouth. Amy's tongue slowly slid around his, and soon they were passionately kissing. Sheldon moaned as he slowly pinned Amy to the bed underneath him.

"To optimize space on the bed of course" Sheldon whispered as he sucked her earlobe.

"Of course, anything else would be illogical." Amy cooed.

"You've already quoted my two favourite people tonight – Spock and myself" Sheldon whispered as he kissed down Amy's neck.

Amy took the pillow that was lying beside her and whacked Sheldon. "Arrogant!" she laughed.

Sheldon looked at Amy underneath him. Her green eyes were staring up at him, her face was flushed, her lips were slightly swollen and red. Her neck was splotchy from where he had been sucking on it previously. The top two buttons of her white nightgown were undone. She was breathing slightly heavier than normal. He couldn't remember Amy looking more beautiful than she did right now. He was coming undone. If she pushed him in any direction, he was sure that he would fall. He knew he had already fallen.

"Amy?"

"Mmmmm." Amy was kissing his collarbone, her hands were deftly undoing all the buttons of his pyjama top.

"What is allowed in a PG movie?" Sheldon whispered as he undid three more buttons of her nightgown.

"PG or PG-13?" Amy replied as she rid Sheldon of his shirt. She yanked his undershirt of his head. His smooth skin glistened in the moonlight.

"Oh definitely PG-13" Sheldon mumbled. He undid two more buttons and slowly started kissing down her chest. He brought his hand up and slowly started to open her nightgown. He brought his lips to her bare breasts and lightly kissed them.

"Oh My!" Amy shuddered. Sheldon had brought his lips to her nipple and lightly sucked it. He looked up at Amy. Amy was losing it.

"Answer the question." he teased.

"Uhhh..Uhh….violence, brief nudity, sensuality, language, adult activities or other elements but does not reach a restricted R category. And the nudity must be non-sexual in nature" she moaned.

"What?" Sheldon suddenly sat up. "We are breaking the rules then. This nudity seems quite sexual in nature."

"Nooo…" Amy cooed. "We are scientists, tops of our fields. We are simply doing methodical exploration. This nudity is for scientific purposes, so it's allowed." Amy gazed into Sheldon's deep blue eyes and seductively started to stroke his leg, her fingers stroking higher and higher up his leg. "The movie description said brief nudity. And clearly, you are still wearing your briefs. So you are breaking the rules."

Sheldon looked at Amy with a curious look in his eyes. "I don't think that's what that means Amy." His breaths started to get shorter. Amy turned Sheldon so he was laying on the bed, and started running her hands around the waistband of his pyjamas.

"Are you sure Sheldon? As a scientist, I need to test all possible hypotheses" She slipped her hands into his pyjamas and down into his briefs.

"Oh my God!" Sheldon moaned as Amy started to stroke him up and down. He felt silky and hard at the same time. She looked up at Sheldon, whose eyes were closed, and he had a look of pure bliss on his face, and was making low soft groaning noises. God he was magnificent to behold. She was getting so turned on, just looking at him, and watching him totally lose control.

"Oh Amy…Oh Amy" he moaned. "We have to stop…you are turning this R rated." He sat up and flipped Amy around so that she was underneath him again. "You haven't had your brief nudity yet." he growled into her ear.

"Sorry I don't wear briefs, so no brief nudity for me." Amy whispered.

"Technicalities.." Sheldon replied. He lifted her nightgown around her waist, and slipped his long fingers into her panties. He found her sweet spot and slowly started to circle. Amy started to moan and tremble. It was the most beautiful site that Sheldon had ever seen. Amy was almost at the point of no return. Suddenly she sat up and gasped, "Sheldon this is going from PG-13 to X!"

They both lay in bed panting. They embraced, and held each other tight, and slowly they felt their heartbeats regulate back to normal. They lay there in each other's arms until sleep overtook them.

The morning came, and they were still in the exact same position as they had fallen asleep in. Amy gazed at Sheldon who was still shirtless and gorgeous. She smiled. Sheldon woke up to see his angel staring back at him. He lightly stroked her hair.

"Amy, can we have another sleepover sometime?" Sheldon asked softly.

"Of course Sheldon." Amy replied.

"No ratings next time Ok?" Sheldon said coyly.

"Deal."

The End.

**A/N: Just a short piece of Shamy Smut/Fluff. I wrote this whole thing while sitting in a boring 3 hour meeting at work. I just hope that nobody was reading over my shoulder! I would really appreciate your reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
